Brady Black and Nicole Walker
Brady Victor Black and Nicole Walker are a fictional couple on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. History With Chloe gone, Brady moved back home with his grandfather. He soon involved himself in his grandfather's marriage to Nicole. Almost before he knew it, Brady found himself dreaming about Nicole instead of Chloe. But soon Brady saw through Nicole's sweetness act, and when Victor brought Chloe back to town for Christmas 2003, Brady knew that he had never let Chloe out of his heart. Chloe left Salem once again to further her career, and Brady turned his back on Nicole. Brady soon suffered a series of devastating losses though. First his grandfather was found dead in the bathtub, then Brady got news that Chloe had died in a horrible accident. Although initially he was devastated and couldn't forget about the loss of the woman he loved, he finally was able to open his heart up to Nicole. At the same time, he was thrilled to learn that Victor may be alive, and was part of the group that went to Melaswen to save the survivors. They were able to help some of the island captives, but unfortunately, Victor wasn't one of the survivors who made it back to Salem. Brady began moving on toward a future with Nicole, but after an accident when Chloe visited him in the hospital, he began to realize he just couldn't put his love for her behind him, even though he had committed himself to Nicole. He became suspicious of Nicole when he started to think that Chloe might be alive, and when he realized she was, he blamed Nicole for Chloe's 'death', even though Chloe insisted that it was all her idea. Brady turned his back on Nicole completely and began to work on convincing Chloe that they could indeed have a life together, despite her scars. He even began trying to help her find a doctor could remove her scars. The surgery was ultimately successful, and when Chloe raised her veil on her wedding day, her face was back to what it had been before. The two left Salem on their honeymoon immediately after the wedding, and were unable to make it back in time for John's funeral in 2007 due to weather conditions. Upon his return, Brady also started a complicated relationship with Nicole. Originally just visiting her to wish her well, he found himself becoming her confidant. Brady was still a recovering drug addict and Nicole, who was recently pregnant, had to give up drinking. He offered to help her if she needed it and gave her his phone number. One night Nicole began experiencing terrible cramps. When she couldn't get hold of EJ, Nicole called Brady. He rushed her to the Fairway Urgent Care Clinic in Brookville. Nicole had a miscarriage. But, she couldn't risk telling EJ because she feared that EJ would leave her. Brady agreed to keep her secret, but urged her to tell EJ the truth. Nicole did not take Brady's advice. She began to wear a pregnancy pad to fake the remainder of her pregnancy. Brady opposed her actions, but Nicole proclaimed it was just temporary until she could muster up the nerve to tell EJ the truth. Brady was skeptical. Eventually, Nicole found a young, pregnant woman named Mia whose baby she wanted to illegally adopt and pass off as her own. Nicole asked Brady to pretend to be her fiancé so that Mia would go through with the adoption as she wouldn't unless she met the baby's prospective father. Brady adamantly refused to lie for her again. Nicole accused him of not supporting her thus creating a rift in their newly rekindled friendship. However, Brady had more to worry about than Nicole. Brady stayed in Salem to continue his life. He realized that he had more than friendly feelings for Nicole. After helping her through her miscarriage, he tried to stop her from marrying EJ and be with Brady instead. But, Nicole decided to marry EJ. Brady accepted her decision, but went to her wedding to see if she would actually go through with it. Furious that he had shown up, EJ ordered some of the DiMera thugs to follow Brady from the church and beat him up. The beating was only the start of the war between the DiMeras and the Kiriakises. Soon, the feud was full blown, with Stefano and EJ blaming Philip for Tony's accidental death and retaliated by ordering hits on Philip and kidnapping Stephanie. Brady knew that there was trouble and rather than play along, he went to Bo to get the police involved. This move angered Victor, and Victor threw Brady out of the family. But once Philip and Stephanie were safe, Victor tried to apologize. Brady soon met and began a relationship with Arianna Hernandez. The relationship helped Brady forget about Nicole and the DiMeras. Brady proposed to Arianna and the two were set to get married. When the truth about Nicole's baby switch came out, Brady testified on Nicole's behalf at her trial. This move hurt Arianna, and she and Brady hit multiple rough patches over Nicole. Despite how much he claimed to love Arianna, Brady could never cut Nicole out of his life. Nicole knew this and used it to her advantage to get Brady back. Nicole framed Arianna for the recent Salem muggings (which Hope really committed). Arianna tried to convince Brady that she was innocent. But, she noticed Brady's hesitation to believe her. Arianna broke up with Brady for good in the police station. While she was cleared of charges, Brady started a downward spiral. Nicole was there to comfort Brady and the two began dating. Brady also began drinking again - a move that worried his friends and family. Brady found out that Vivian had hatched a plot to burry Maggie alive. He was furious with Vivian for going after Maggie, but when Brady learned that Vivian had moved his mother's remains to a pet cemetery as part of the plot against Maggie, Brady snapped. He put Vivian in the sarcophagus and tortured her via camera and earpiece for weeks. When Vivian's assistant, Gus, finally rescued her, she sent out for revenge against the Kiriakis family. She bought the majority shares of Titan and took over the company. Meanwhile, Nicole struck a deal with EJ where she would give up Brady in exchange for visitation privileges with Sydney. Category:Couples